


Always You

by Bex90



Category: Shameless US - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Ian, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega!Mickey, terry's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: Based on the following prompt: Terry's dead. The Milkovich kids were raised by their mom. 5 year old future Omega Mickey comes home one day being followed by future Alpha Ian Gallagher who claims that Mickey is his mate. Everyone doesn't take it too seriously at first but as they watch them grow up they realize how perfect they are for one another. Too bad Mickey is too stubborn to admit it.





	1. Five Years Old

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a bit MIA lately due to a serious lack of motivation. I've got several prompts on the go and every time I sat down to write something nothing decent came out. I'm not blaming the prompts, they're all great but sometimes it takes me a while to come up with an idea. So to the anons who have sent me prompts, I will get to each and every one in time and thank you for your patience. 
> 
> Now onto a new multi-chap. Here are a few things you'll need to know going forward. 
> 
> -Due to the fact that Terry is dead and Mickey is raised by his mother, Mickey may seem a little OOC. I don't want to stray too far from Mickey's canon character but I think there will be a few noticeable differences due to the lack of Terry. (Not that it's a bad thing).  
> -Mickey and Mandy are twins in this fic and will be very close. Ian is the same age as them.  
> -The age gaps of the Gallaghers will be the same as in canon so yes, Debbie, Carl and Liam will be in future chapters.  
> -Iggy, Colin and Joey are the only other Milkovich brothers featured in this fic. There is a considerable age gap between them and Mickey and Mandy.  
> -Mama Milkovich may or may not be the older boys mother (I haven't actually decided yet) but this will be revealed in future chapters.  
> -Thank you to a03 user paintyouwings for coming up with the title when I couldn't. It was an awesome suggestion & I think it fits the fic perfectly 
> 
> Think that's it for now. Enjoy!

Mickey stood silently beside his mother, clinging tightly to her hand as he watched the casket being lowered into the ground. The monster was finally gone. Mickey glanced up at his mother, her face was hard and stoic. She had Mandy in her arms whose face was buried in their mother’s shoulder. Directly behind them stood Mickey’s three older brothers, each decked out in black suits and brooding expressions.   
“We’ll be at the Alibi, Ma” Iggy, the youngest of the three whispered as the small crowd dispersed. Mickey felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and then they were gone, leaving Mickey standing with his mother and twin sister. Mickey wasn’t sad or felt like crying. Not because he thought it was stupid but because he wasn’t sad. He knew his mother wasn’t sad so Mickey wasn’t either. He was relieved he’d never have to hide in the closet again. Or try and block out his mother’s crying at night. This was a good thing.   
“Come Mikhailo, I have a shift at the hospital” Ma said as she turned away from the grave and took her children home. 

Ma hated having to heave her babies to go to work. She told Mickey and Mandy this all the time. Mandy cried when Ma had to leave so Mickey had to hold her tight as he watched Ma drive away.  
But it was also the only way they got money now that Dad was gone. Ma never liked the way Dad used to get money – she told Mickey it was a bad way to get money. Her job was ‘legit’ and wouldn’t get her in trouble with the police. Mickey had seen his Dad get in trouble with the police a lot before he was gone. Dad yelled a lot and it scared Mandy. Mickey wasn’t scared though. He was a brave boy. He was Ma’s brave boy. 

With Dad gone Ma was a lot happier, she laughed and smiled all the time. Mickey liked hearing his mother laugh, it was a nice sound. Mandy cried less too and the house was a lot quieter. It was a good thing Dad was gone. Nobody missed him. Ma played more games with them both and took them out. In the months after Dad was gone Ma took Mickey and Mandy to the zoo and the aquarium. They went to the park almost every day and played on the slide and swings until the sun went down. It was Mickey’s favorite time of day. 

It was on one of these afternoon outings that Mickey’s life changed. When they arrived at the park there was a few other children running around the playground. Mickey made a beeline for the sandbox while Mandy insisted Ma push her on the swing.   
Mickey was putting the final touches on a sandcastle masterpiece when it was destroyed by a large ball landing smack in the middle of it and spraying him with sand. He was on his feet, ball in hand, when two boys came running over to him.   
“Give my ball back!” the taller of the two shouted.   
“Your stupid ball wrecked my sandcastle!” Mickey shouted back before kicking the ball towards the trees. The taller, brown haired boy huffed and took off after the ball without another word.   
“M’sorry bout your castle” Mickey spun around and came face to face with a freckled redhead. “I could help you build it again if you want”   
“Do what you want” Mickey shrugged, plopping back into the sand. He expected the kid to run off but he didn’t, instead opting to sit opposite Mickey and add to the growing mound of sand between them.   
“I’m Ian” The redhead said after a while. “That was my brother Lip”   
Mickey scoffed, looking up at Ian. “That’s a stupid name”   
“No it’s not! My mother gave me that name” Ian said loudly, scowling at Mickey.   
“Not yours, your brother’s. He got big lips or something?” Mickey replied. Ian considered him for a second before bursting out laughing. Mickey smiled despite himself, Ian’s melodic laugh was infectious.   
“Fi said we call him that ‘cause I couldn’t say his real name when I was a baby” Ian explained once he’d calmed down. Ian expected Mickey to ask him to say Lip’s real name but the raven-haired boy didn’t, instead he shrugged and they began building a sand castle in companionable silence.

The two boys were still in the sandpit an hour later when Mama wandered over and perched on the wooden border surrounding them next to Mickey. Minutes later Mandy came bounding over and climbed into Mama’s lap, her thumb in her mouth.   
“Who’s your friend, baby?” Mama asked softly, running a hand through Mickey’s hair.   
“This is Ian” Mickey responded as he leant into his mother’s touch. “His brother has a funny name”  
“Nice to meet you Ian, I’m Petra, Mickey’s Mama” Mama waved at Ian who was watching the pair curiously.   
“I don’t have a Mama” Ian said in a matter of fact tone without looking up. “Dad’s not around much either”   
“Who looks after you?” Mama asked, the concern clear in her voice.   
“My sister Fiona. She’s eleven” Ian replied, focusing on patting down one side of the sand castle.   
“You have no adults around? Who pays the bills?” Mama pressed.   
“Dad talks funny all the time and he can’t stay on his feet. He smells funny too. Fi takes money from his pockets when he’s on the floor” Ian spoke casually as he continued to work on Mickey’s sand castle.   
“Oh Ian, that’s no good. Here’s your sister now?” Mama asked, glancing around them.   
“Over there” Ian sighed, pointing to where a boy and older girl were kicking a ball between them.   
“I’ll be back Mickey, you stay here with Mandy” Mama said as she stood up and put Mandy in the sand beside Mickey, ignoring her daughter’s protests. 

~~~~~

By the time Mickey, Mandy and Ian started school a few months later the three were best friends and completely inseparable. Ma was teaching Fiona how to cook more than just mac and cheese and how to make the house somewhat ‘Frank proof’.   
At the end of their first day at school, Mickey, Mandy and Ian all tumbled through the front door of the Milkovich house to be greeted by Fiona and Ma, who were chatting away in the kitchen like old friends. After a quick snack Fiona decided it was time to get Ian home.   
“You’ll see each other tomorrow!” Fiona laughed at the forlorn looks on their faces as Mickey and Mandy watched them walk away from the front door. 

“Yeah I know” Ian muttered sadly. He didn’t want to leave the twins, particularly Mickey. He couldn’t really explain why but Ian wanted to be with Mickey all the time. He wanted to hear the Milkovich boy laugh and watch how his face lit up when he smiled.   
“Ian!” Fiona called when Ian spun around and dashed back towards the Milkovich house. Fiona sighed tiredly but jogged after her little brother. By the time she reached the house Ian was standing at the bottom of the steps looking up at a bewildered Mickey.   
“What’re you talking about Gallagher?” The Milkovich boy scowled. “That’s bullshit!”  
“Mickey, language!” Ma scolded from her position at the door.   
“Get out of here Ian! Go away!” Mickey stomped back into the house. Fiona looked up at Petra who shrugged and rolled her eyes before disappearing back into the house.   
“What the hell was that about?” Fiona asked Ian as they walked home.   
“He’s my mate, Fi, I know it” Ian said with such conviction that Fiona stared at him with awe.


	2. Ten Years Old

“You gotta stop with that shit, Gallagher!” Mickey huffs as he stomps through the back door of the Gallagher house with Ian trailing behind him.   
“Language Mikhailo!” Mama chastises lightly as she stirs a pot on the stove.   
“Sorry Ma” Mickey’s eyes dart to his shoes as he shuffles over to his mother and places a quick peck on her cheek before retreating to the kitchen table.   
“Hi Petra, is Fi around?” Ian asked sweetly and Mickey rolled his eyes.   
“She’s upstairs with the babies” Petra replied. Ian didn’t bother to point out his youngest siblings weren’t exactly babies, Debbie was almost four and Carl had just turned three. Instead he dropped his bag by the stairs and headed up.   
“Come here, Mikhailo” Mama said. Mickey slunk over to where his mother’s side and pulled himself on to the counter beside the stove.   
“How’s Mandy?” Mickey asked as he peered into the pot his mother was stirring. Soup. Mama was making chicken soup. Mickey enjoyed his mother’s soup. Mama smiled, knowing her son’s apparent concern for his sister was a diversion tactic.   
“It’s the flu, she’ll be out of school for the rest of the week” Mama responded. She lifted the spoon from the pot, blew on it and held out to Mickey to taste.   
“Needs a little salt” Mickey said with the spoon still in his mouth. Mama nodded before adding the ingredient. They sat in silence as Mama put the finishing touches on the soup. As she was dividing the meal between a few containers Mickey sighed and jumped down from the counter.   
“He’s been calling me his mate at school” Mickey whispered. “Everyone laughs at me”  
“Ian likes to tease, you know this” Mama said. She filled the sink with soapy water and held out a dish towel to Mickey. “But if it really bothers you tell him to stop”   
Mickey picked up a wet plate and focused on drying it between his hands. Did it really bother him? At school it did, having the other boys laughing at him was embarrassing and Ian didn’t seem to get that. But at home? He definitely liked Ian, they were best friends. But was there more to it? Could Ian’s teasing be more than just teasing?

Upstairs Ian found Fiona was sitting on the floor of the boy’s bedroom with Carl in her lap, Debbie at her side and a book in her hands.   
“Hey Fi, can I ask you something?” Ian asked.   
“Of course kiddo, come sit down with us” Fiona patted a patch of the carpet beside her.   
“Een!” Carl cooed as Ian sat down beside Fiona. The youngest Gallagher climbed from Fiona’s lap to Ian’s. Ian welcomed his brother’s weight, it grounded him and made him feel wanted.   
“Why doesn’t Mickey like me calling him my mate?” Ian made faces at Carl as he spoke.   
“It might make him feel uncomfortable” Fiona offered with a shrug.   
“Is it because we’re both boys?” Ian wondered. “Everyone at school was teasing us about that”   
“It doesn’t matter that you’re both boys Ian. But yes, there will be idiots who will make fun of that” Fiona explained. “You’re both so young, you’ve got an entire lifetime to work that stuff out. Maybe just lay off for a bit”   
Ian knew his sister was right but he also knew how he felt. He was only nine years old but he knew in the deepest part of his heart the Mickey was his mate. Mandy was his best friend as well but he’d always seen her as another of his sisters. Mickey on the other hand was nothing like a brother. Mickey caused Ian’s heart to flutter when he smiled or laughed. Mickey invaded Ian’s dreams and was in his waking thoughts. 

~~~~~  
The summer of Mickey’s 10th birthday was a hot one. He and Mandy spent every day lounging around the Gallagher pool with Ian and his siblings. It was also the summer that Mickey’s brothers started showing more interest in him, offering to let him hang out with them more often. 

“Hey Mick, you wanna come on a run with us?” Iggy asked one morning. It was still early and Ma was still at work, having taken an overnight shift.   
Mickey looked Iggy up and down from his spot on the couch, taking in the teenager’s wiry frame.   
“Like fuck you run”   
Iggy’s face contorted oddly before he burst into laughter. “It’s not that kind of run, Mick”   
“What kind of run is it then?” Mickey questioned as he watched his brother straighten up and wipe at his eyes.   
Iggy rolled his eyes. “If you come with, you’ll see”   
“Fine, let’s go” Mickey stood up and followed his brother out of the house.

That afternoon Mickey saw his very first drug exchange. Well, the best he could from his position in the passenger seat of Iggy’s car It was uneventful. Iggy made him stay in the car and watch for cops. Iggy sauntered into a beat down house and forty minutes came out carrying a black duffle bag. From the driver’s seat Iggy dug through the duffle and produced a roll of bills and handed a couple to Mickey.   
“What’s this for?” Mickey asked skeptically.   
“Your cut. You were my lookout and I always make sure my lookouts get paid” Iggy explained. Mickey took the bills and stared at them in awe. Fifty dollars. It was an absolute fortune for a ten-year-old.   
“I have one rule Mick. Do not tell Ma” 

Mickey wished he could use the money to help his mother out but Iggy had sworn him to secrecy so he knew it wasn’t an option. Instead Mickey put money in the Gallagher squirrel fund Fiona had started. It took a while for anyone to notice but nobody ever suspected him. Until the day he got caught.  
~~~~~

“What the fuck are you doing Mickey?” 

Mickey yelped in surprise and almost fell off the counter where he knelt and was reaching up into an overhead cupboard. He quickly slid down and turned to face a confused Ian staring at him with his arms crossed over his chest.  
“Fucking hell Gallagher, you scared me” Mickey stated, dodging the question.   
“Were you trying to steal from us?” Ian asked, the hurt clear in his voice. They were best friends, why would Mickey be trying to steal from his family?  
“No, I’d never do that!” Mickey defended. “You’re my best friend”   
“What were you doing then? How did you know the squirrel fund was up there?” Ian questioned.   
“The what?” Mickey’s attempt to play dumb was weak and he knew it.   
“Oh, don’t play dumb Mickey! There’s nothing else in that cupboard!” Ian shouted.   
“Can you keep your voice down?” Mickey hissed, his eyes automatically darting to the wooden hill.   
“I catch you stealing from my family and you want me to stay quiet?” Ian scoffed. “Fuck you Mickey” Ian stomped up the stairs, leaving Mickey in his wake. Mickey sighs. He wasn’t meant to get caught. It was simple enough, pull the tin down, stuff the bills in and put it back. Nobody needed to know it was him. But now Ian was angry with him. Worse, Ian thought Mickey was a thief. Mickey knew he had to come clean. It was the only way he wasn’t going to lose his best friend. 

“Ian?” Mickey knocked softly on the bedroom door. Ian was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall and a book in his hands. He looked up when Mickey knocked.  
“What do you want Mickey? There’s no money up here” Ian tossed his book aside and pulled himself off the bed, stepping forward to tower over Mickey. For the first time since they met Mickey felt intimidated by the redhead before him and Ian wasn’t even trying. Mickey grimaced, swallowing hard. That hurt. Mickey wasn’t a thief and he needed his best friend to know that.   
“I wasn’t trying to steal from you –” Mickey started.   
“I caught you with your hand in the cookie jar Mick, literally” Ian scoffed, cutting Mickey off.   
“Would you shut up a second and let me explain?!” Mickey demanded. Ian quirked an eyebrow and something in Mickey clenched. Ian was angry at him and Mickey didn’t like it.   
“Look, it’s not what you think ok? I was putting money into the squirrel fund” Mickey explained. “I’ve been doing that for a few months now”   
“It’s you?! Fi’s been sending herself mad trying to work out where the extra money’s coming from” Ian exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. “But why? Where’s it coming from?”  
“You guys need it” Mickey hedged.   
“Petra could use it too” Ian countered.   
“Ma would never take money from me” Mickey replied.   
A small chuckle escaped Ian’s lips. “Yeah, you’re right. Fi’s the same. I’m not allowed to get a job until I’m fifteen”   
Mickey breathed a sigh of relief. He could already see the anger dissipating from his best friend. Then came the question Mickey was dreading.   
“Where’d the money come from Mick?”

Mickey had been Iggy’s lookout for the entire summer. Iggy called him a natural and the praise made Mickey’s stomach flutter. It was a nice feeling. Each and every time Iggy went on a run Mickey tagged along. All Mickey did was sit in the passenger seat and keep watch. Nothing ever happened, on one run Mickey actually fell asleep waiting for his brother. But every time Iggy came back to the car he would hand Mickey a fifty dollar bill and slap him on the back before driving them to McDonalds and ordering half the menu. Mickey felt closer to his brother after that first summer. 

“Mick?” Ian prompted, waving a hand in front of Mickey’s glazed face. “Where’d you go?”  
“Huh?” Mickey blinked, shaking the haziness from his head.   
“I asked where the money came from and you blanked out” Ian stated, the irritation clear in his voice. Mickey sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. He knew Ian wouldn’t be happy.   
“I’ve been helping Iggy” He mumbled.


	3. Fifteen Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still struggling to come up with a name for this fic. Any suggestions are welcome.

At 10 years old Ian finds out his best friend is helping a drug dealer. At 12 years old Mickey is dealing drugs himself. At 15 Ian is running to an abandoned building after receiving a terrified phone call from the youngest Milkovich. 

“What the fuck is going on Mick?” Ian pants, he’s doubled over as he tries to catch his breath. In front of him Mickey is pacing, hands on hips as he mutters to himself angrily.   
“Mickey, talk to me” Ian moves to stand in front of his best friend, putting a hesitant hand on his shoulder. Something had shifted between them over a past few months and Ian wasn’t really sure were they stood.   
“Iggy got arrested” Mickey stated. “They caught him with an entire duffle full of gear”   
“Fucking hell, what an idiot” Ian sighed. “Mick, is was bound to happen eventually”   
“I’m gonna turn myself in” Mickey shrugged.   
“No, absolutely not!” Ian spluttered. “Let your idiot brother go down for this”   
“I’m just as guilty as he is” Mickey put a hand into his back pocket and pulled out a small baggy of white pills.   
“Is that all you have on you?” Ian asked. Mickey nodded, confused. Why did that matter. Ian grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where a metal drum sat.   
“Give me the pills” Ian held out his hand. Mickey was still confused but he handed over the baggy anyway. Ian produced a lighter from his own pocket and lit the corner of the bag and tossed it into the drum. The pair stood in silence as they watched the pills burn. 

“Why’d you do that?” Mickey questioned as they made their way out of the building.   
“I did it for you Mick, I’m not letting you turn yourself in” Ian replied. Ian strode ahead of Mickey a couple of steps, sighed deeply and spun around as Mickey reached him. “I can’t lose you”  
“Ian…” Mickey was cut off by Ian’s lips on his. Something erupted inside Mickey as Ian pulled him impossibly closer. Mickey fisted the fabric of Ian’s tee, clinging on for dear life as the kiss deepened. Ian groaned into Mickey’s mouth as he walked the shorter boy backwards until they were under cover and up against the crumbling concrete wall.   
“Why did that take so long?” Ian whispered, resting his forehead against Mickey’s.   
“Dunno, you’re the Alpha” Mickey retorted with a grin. “You always knew, didn’t you?”  
Ian nodded, matching Mickey’s grin. “I’ve been telling you for years” 

~~~~~

Mickey’s knee bounces nervously as he sits next to Ian on the hard plastic chairs in the prison visitors room. Around them men in orange jumpsuits visit with their families.   
“He’s gonna hate me” Mickey muttered, leaning into Ian for support.   
“He’s not gonna hate you” Ian whispers, putting a comforting hand on Mickey’s knee.  
“I didn’t defend him in court!” Mickey whisper-shouts. “I let him take the fall” 

“Hey Mickey” 

Before Ian could respond Iggy appears at the other side of the metal table with a guard at his side. Mickey shoots to his feet and moves to hug his brother.   
“No contact” The guard puts his arm out to stop Mickey. The younger Milkovich moves back to sit beside Ian as they watch Iggy being chained to the table like an animal. Mickey’s heart sinks. Iggy shouldn’t be here. Mickey was just as much to blame as he was.   
“You’ve got fifteen minutes” the guard says before walking away.   
“You look good, kid” Iggy says with a smile before looking over at Ian. “Gallagher, huh? I was wondering when you’d let that happen”   
“You knew?” Mickey questions. Who else knew about them?  
“Of course I knew, Mick. I know soulmates when I ‘em” Iggy replies with a shrug. Ian smiles at Iggy. He’s never had much to do with the older Milkovich brothers but Iggy didn’t seem so bad, even if he was a convicted drug dealer.  
“Fought me tooth and nail but I won in the end” Ian grins, throwing an arm around Mickey’s shoulders and pulling him closer.   
Iggy chortles. “He was mopey when you weren’t around. Then he’d light up like a fucking Christmas tree when you came round and I put two and two together”   
Mickey huffed as Ian laughed. Iggy made him sound like some lovesick teenager. It was humiliating.   
“I fucking hate you Ig” Mickey muttered but Ian didn’t miss the subtle pull at the corner of his lips.   
“No you don’t” Iggy smirked as his brother glared at him. 

They were silent for a few minutes as Mickey tried to gather the courage to say what he wanted to say. It was the whole reason he came but now the words were stuck in his throat. He shifted so he was leaning into Ian more, the redhead’s heat was comforting.   
“I’m sorry Iggy” When Mickey finally spoke the words tasted foul on his tongue.   
“What for?” Iggy asked, genuinely confused.   
“You’re in here” Mickey pointed out. Beside him Ian put a reassuring hand on his knee. “It’s my fault, I should’ve spoken up in court”   
“Mick, I don’t blame you. I dragged you into my mess years ago when I shouldn’t have. I’m in here ‘cause I was stupid and got caught. I’ll serve my time and go straight when I get out” Iggy said. Mickey was shocked at the casualness of Iggy’s voice. Was it really that simple? Just go with it?  
“You serious ‘bout the going straight shit?” Mickey asked.   
Iggy nodded. “Yeah, I got some cash so I’m gonna head to Michigan once I’m out. I’d been working on a plan to get out when I got caught” Mickey was surprised by this admission. He’d always believed the drug dealer life was all that Iggy wanted. It was high risk but the money was too easy to pass up. He knew that firsthand.   
“I didn’t know that” Mickey commented.   
“I didn’t want you to know until I had everything sorted. But it all went to shit on that last run” Iggy explained. The brothers chatted idly for the remainder of their time with Ian sitting silently at Mickey’s side, holding his hand under the table.   
A loud shrill bell signaled the end of their fifteen minutes and the guards stationed around the room began herding the visitors from the room.   
“Hey Gallagher” Iggy said after he and Mickey has said their goodbyes. Mickey was a few steps away from the table. Ian watched the brothers share a look before Mickey nodded and joined the small crowd heading for the door.   
“What’s up?” Ian asked, trying not to sound nervous.   
“Look out for him, ok? Make sure he doesn’t end up in here” Iggy stated. “I’ll get in contact when I get outta here and set up in Michigan”  
“Sure Ig, I can do that” Ian nodded. He wanted to shake the older Milkovich’s hand and had to physically stop himself from reaching out, forgetting that Iggy was cuffed to the table. Iggy have him one final nod as a guard wandered over.   
~~~~~   
“How’re you doing?” Ian asked softly once they were back at in the safety of their abandoned building. The building had become theirs over the years, a spot they could meet up and be alone. It was isolated and nobody in either of their families knew about it. It may be crumbling around them, but it was perfect, it was theirs. 

“That was better than I ever imagined” Mickey replied, kicking at some rubble. “I honestly thought he’d hate me”  
“Iggy’s a decent guy, he knows it was fucked up to involve you when you were so young” Ian pulled Mickey close, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy’s neck.   
“What did he say to you when I left?” Mickey asked, his fingers digging into Ian’s boney hips.   
“Wants me to look out for you, said he’ll be in contact when he’s set up in Michigan” Ian shrugged, trying to downplay what Iggy’s words meant to him. Iggy was the first person to know the full truth if their relationship and his reaction was positive and supportive. 

Mickey didn’t say anything, just dug his fingers into Ian’s skin deeper and leant back to connect their lips. Things were good and he didn’t want that to change anytime soon.


	4. Seventeen Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys & Mandy are 17...

“Hey douchebag, you heard from Ian lately?” 

Mickey looked up from his book to see Mandy leaning on the doorframe. She was dressed up, had a date if Mickey had to guess.   
“You’ve got your own boyfriend, why you gotta leach off mine?” Mickey retorted, his cheeks reddening a little. It had been two years but he still wasn’t used to calling Ian his boyfriend.   
“Oh look at you, you’re all red!” Mandy teased with a laugh. “I allowed to ask about my best friend”   
“I saw him a last week but he hasn’t been answering any of my texts since. Figured he was busy with finals coming up” Mickey tried to sound unconcerned but he knew Mandy would see straight through him. Predictably Mandy’s demeanor changed and she climbed onto the bed and settled beside Mickey.   
“You’re worried, aren’t you?”  
~~~~~  
Ian was running. The faster his feet hit the pavement the better he felt. The wind whipping around him made him feel like he was flying. Ian turned onto Wallace and sighed, he didn’t want to stop running. So he didn’t, he did another lap of the block. Then another, and then another. Ian only stopped when it was dark and he was dripping with sweat.   
“Where’ve you been?” Fiona questioned as he came through the front door.   
“Running” Ian replied as he headed for the kitchen.   
“How long have you been running?” Fiona asked, following her brother. “I thought you said you were going at 2”   
“I did, then I kept going” Ian opened the fridge and pulled a water bottle from the door and downing half of it in one gulp.   
“You here for dinner?” Fiona asked. “I’m making burgers”   
“Nah, I’m good” Ian said before finishing the last of the water and tossing it in the rubbish. He didn’t give Fiona a chance to respond before taking the stairs two at a time and shutting himself away in his room. 

Ian threw himself onto his bed but couldn’t get comfortable. He should be tired, he knew this. He had been running for over four hours. But Ian was still restless. Now that he’d stopped running his mind had turned back on and was going a million miles a minute. He needed something to ground him. He needed Mickey.   
Ian fished his phone from his pocket and, ignoring the missed texts and calls, pulled up Mickey’s contact information. As his finger hovered over the call button a wave of guilt washed over him. Ian knew he’d been distant recently. He couldn’t pinpoint when it started but something had shifted between them. It wasn’t that Ian didn’t love Mickey anymore, he just needed space every now and again. Sometimes being with Mickey was smothering and Ian wanted to breathe. That’s why he ran. Running was freeing and cleared Ian’s head. It was therapeutic. But at the same time he missed Mickey like mad. So Ian called him. 

“Nice to finally here from you, Gallagher” Mickey greeted. His voice was gruff and tired.   
“You want to hang out tonight?” Ian asked.   
“Oh, so now I’m good enough for you? Where you been this week?” Mickey snarked, the frustration and hurt clear in his voice.   
“It’s not like that Mick, I’ve been busy” Ian tried but he knew it wasn’t enough.   
“Ian, how long have we been doin’ this, huh? Then all of a sudden you drop off the face off the earth and apparently lose your phone. The fuck am I meant to think?” Mickey snapped.   
“What the fuck do you think I’m doing?” Ian sprung up on his bed.   
“I don’t know! That’s the problem!” Mickey shouted.   
“Fuck you Mickey” Ian spat before hanging up on the older boy. 

~~~~~

Mickey threw his phone across the room where it hit the wall and shattered. Seconds later he had the pieces on his bed and was trying to put them back together. It was the first contact he’d had with Ian all week and it ended up being a fight. 

“What did you break this time, Mikhailo? Petra asked when her son walked into the kitchen.   
“Piece of shit phone” Mickey grumbled, the shattered pieces falling from his hands onto the counter.   
“And why did you break it?” Petra questioned. Mickey watched as his mother served up two bowls of stew and placed one in front of him while taking the other for herself.   
“I think Ian’s cheating on me” Mickey mumbled around his spoon, refusing to look at his mother. “I haven’t seen him in a week and he I asked him he wouldn’t tell me where he’d been”   
“That doesn’t sound like Ian” Petra commented, careful to keep a neutral expression on her face. She knew to keep her input to a minimum if she was to get Mickey talking.   
“Feel like I don’t know him anymore. He’s never kept secrets from me before” Mickey sighed. Mother and son finished off their stew in silence. Mickey reassembled his phone as his mother washed their bowls.   
“Talk to him, Mikhailo. Give him a chance to explain. He might surprise you” Petra said.   
“You make it sound so simple” Mickey replied as he stood from his stool.   
Petra chuckled as she pulled Mickey to an embrace and kissed his temple. “It is simple but we like to complicate things”   
“Thanks Ma” Mickey kissed her cheek as she let him go. “I’ll head round there now” 

Mickey jogged up the front steps of the Gallagher house and knocked on the front door.   
“Hey Mickey, long time now see” Fiona smiled when she opened the door.  
“Yeah I know. Ian here?” Mickey asked, following her into the house.   
“He’s upstairs” Fiona replied, then seemed to consider him for a minute before adding “Can we have a quick chat about him?”  
“Uh, sure” Mickey stammered. He followed her lead and took a seat on the sofa beside her.   
“Have you noticed anything, well, off about Ian recently?” Fiona asked.  
“I haven’t seen him in a week. He hasn’t answered any of my calls or texts but he rang earlier and I yelled at him” Mickey told her. “Are you worried about him?”  
Fiona nodded. “A little. I don’t think he’s eating properly and when he goes running he disappears for hours. He’s been moody as hell too”  
“He’s seventeen, isn’t that normal?” Mickey asked.   
“I guess, but it’s so out of character for him” Fiona sighed, running a hand through her long brown hair. “Maybe I’m blowing it out of proportion but…”  
“But what?” Mickey questioned.   
“Our mom’s bipolar and Ian’s showing signs of it too” Fiona revealed in a whisper, her eyes darting towards the stairs.   
“You sure? That’s a huge call” Mickey exhaled as the information sunk in. It wasn’t completely off the mark, Mandy had noticed things too.   
Fiona sighed sadly. “I know but I’ve been watching him for weeks now and it’s the only explanation I can come up with”  
“So what happens if you’re right?” Mickey didn’t really want to know but he asked anyway.  
“He’ll need to go to the clinic to be properly diagnosed and then it’ll be a matter of working out what meds work for him” Fiona explained. “It’s not easy Mickey and he’ll probably fight us along the way but it’s what’s best in the long run”   
“Can I talk to him first? See for myself and then I’ll help you get him to the clinic” Mickey asked. Fiona nodded but before she could say a word Ian came storming down the stairs.   
“Fuck you both!” He screamed before dashing from the house. Mickey and Fiona shared an alarmed look before Mickey stood up and went after his boyfriend.


	5. Eighteen Years Old

It’s three days before Ian’s 18th birthday when he wakes up in a psych ward with a very foggy memory. His head feels heavy and his mouth his dry as he sits up in the hard bottom bunk bed. He’s alone in the room but it’s clear at least three other people are bunking with him. Ian sits up and wraps his arms around his thin torso, when did he lose so much weight? He tries to remember how he got here but it only results in a headache. 

“Oh good, you’re awake” The voice makes Ian jump and he looks up to see a tall brunette woman, who immediately reminds him of Fiona, standing in the doorway holding a paper cup in each hand.   
“How’d I get here?” Ian croaks as the woman steps towards him. “How long have I been here?”  
“You were brought in 72 hours ago and this is the first time I’ve seen you awake” the woman replies with a kind smile. “You had a psychotic break and your family had to bring you here”   
Ian’s next words get stuck in his throat, a sob escaping instead. He feels the bed sink as the woman sits beside him and pulls him into her arms. Ian goes easily, craving the comfort of human contact. 

“I’m sorry” Ian says finally as he sits up and wipes at his eyes.   
“Don’t be kid, it’s a shock to the system” the woman replies as she retracts her arms. “You hungry?”  
“Yeah, I could eat” Ian’s stomach rumbles as he speaks.   
“Alright. We’ll skip these meds for now and head to the cafeteria. While you eat, I’ll find your doctor” the woman stood up and looked at him expectantly.   
Ian followed the woman, who’s name he finds out is Jackie, down the hall and into a loud, open space. There are people scattered everywhere, some sitting at tables eating at one end of the room, others gathered around the TV at the other end. Jackie led Ian to the end of the short line and picked up a tray.   
“You allergic to anything?” Jackie asked him. Ian shook his head as he curled into himself. The room was very loud. Jackie filled the tray with a bit of everything on offer before leading Ian over to a small table in the corner of the room.   
“You sit here and eat and I’ll go find your doctor” Jackie instructed. She waited until Ian had taken a few bites before leaving him. 

“Ian Gallagher?”  
Ian looked up at the sound of his name and came face to face with a balding middle-aged man with a clipboard in his hand.   
“That’s me” Ian responded tiredly. He’d only managed to eat a small portion of the food Jackie had got for him.   
“I’m Dr. Andrews, mind if I sit?” the man had already put his clipboard on the table. Ian nodded as he pushed the tray away. Dr. Andrews took a seat across from him, taking a moment to study him.   
“How’re you feeling, Ian?”   
“Tired and confused. I don’t remember how I got here” Ian sighed. He leant back in his chair and wrapped his arms around his torso protectively.   
“What’s the last thing you remember?” Dr. Andrews asked, pen poised.   
Ian sighed again, racking his brain. He couldn’t focus on a single solid memory, everything was so hazy. He vaguely remembers fighting with Mickey and then running away. How long ago was that? It could’ve been an entirely different lifetime for all Ian knew. Loud music and sex pops up in his mind as he tries to pinpoint a few memories.   
“Everything is so hazy” Ian eventually said. “I think I fought with my boyfriend and ran off on him. I don’t know when I saw him or my family last”  
Dr. Andrews hummed as he took notes. “You were admitted 72 hours ago and we had to sedate you. Your sister and boyfriend weren’t happy about it but it was for the best. Now that you’re awake we can work on a diagnosis and treatment plan. Your sister tells me your mother is bipolar”  
Ian nods numbly. It was his second biggest fear. First was losing Mickey and a close second was turning out like either of his parents, particularly his mother. But it had to be one of them, right?

~~~~~

“Happy birthday Mikhailo” Petra greets her son as he pads into the kitchen.   
“Thanks Ma” Mickey wipes sleep from his eyes as he tries to smile at his mother but Ma sees right through it as she flips the banana pancakes she’s cooking.   
“Have you spoken to him?” Petra asks, plating the first batch of pancakes.   
Mickey shook his head as he drowned the pancakes in syrup. “He’s not allowed visitors for the first 72 hours”   
Once she’s finished eating Petra leans across the counter and plunges her hand into her hand that sits on the stool next to Mickey. She drops her car keys onto her son’s now empty plate.   
“Go visit him” is all she says. Mickey sighs but he knows his mother his right. He misses Ian and needs answers.   
“I’ll be back for dinner” Mickey promises as he rises from his stool and pockets the keys before taking his plate to the sink. He plants a quick kiss on his mother’s cheek before pocketing his phone and wallet and heading out. 

It takes Mickey forty minutes to drive to the hospital and another fifteen minutes to talk himself into getting out of the car. It’s only as he ascends the concrete steps to the entrance that he realizes he never called ahead and made an appointment. He didn’t even know when visiting hours were.   
“Fuck” Mickey muttered to himself, dragging a hand over his face in attempt to fight his emotions. With a deep breath, Mickey decides to wing it and hope he can get in to see Ian. He wanders into the foyer and straight to the reception desk.   
“How can I help you?” a perky young woman with a shock of blue hair looked up at him with a smile.   
“Um, I was wondering if I could see a patient but I don’t have an appointment” Mickey stammered.   
The blue haired receptionist nods. “You don’t need an appointment generally but let me look have a look if there’s any notes for this patient. Who were you wanting to see?”   
“Ian Gallagher” Mickey replies a little more confidently.   
“Ok, Mr. Gallagher was admitted a week ago” The receptionist taps away at her keyboard as she speaks. “He was brought in by his sister and boyfriend –”  
“That’s me, I’m his boyfriend” Mickey cuts in and pulls his ID from his wallet.   
“Ok Mickey, well according to his file Mr. Gallagher is cleared for visitors. But he’s still adjusting to his meds so he may be a little groggy” the receptionist explained. Mickey nods his understanding. “Take a seat and I’ll page an orderly to escort you to the rec room”   
Mickey leaves the receptionist to make her phone call as he heads towards the plastic chairs that are lined up against the wall. He’s forced to sit for about 15 minutes and when the orderly finally arrives and calls his name, Mickey’s all but ready to crawl out of his own skin. The orderly leads Mickey up a flight of stairs and down corridor after corridor, all the while explaining Ian’s current state. 

It doesn’t surprise Mickey to hear Ian’s been officially diagnosed as bipolar, but it breaks his heart. For almost six months leading up to his break down, Ian had been acting differently. He was moodier than ever and hard to keep up with. Then he disappeared for two months, only to be found by Lip face down in the snow outside a gay club. Fiona and Lip begged Ian to get help but Ian refused and Mickey had to pick up the pieces. They lived together at the Milkovich home for a month before Ian ran away after a particularly bad fight. This time it was Mickey who found Ian face down in the snow and with the help of Fiona he drove Ian straight to the hospital. 

“Don’t be surprised if he’s unresponsive” The orderly’s words bring Mickey back to reality. “His doctor still working out the meds and it does take some time”  
“Has anyone been up to visit him?” Mickey asked when the stopped outside the rec room.   
“We’ve had phone calls from his sibling everyday but you’re the first to actually see him” The orderly responded. “You ready?”  
Mickey swallowed before nodding and stepping through the door the orderly held open. Mickey smiled despite himself, spotting Ian instantly by a far window. Ian’s hair called to him like a beacon. He weaved through the maze of tables, his footsteps echoing off the wall even though the room was a hive of activity.   
“Hey Gallagher” Mickey called softly when he got closer. 

Ian, who had his back to Mickey, froze when the familiar sound of Mickey’s voice reached his ears. He turned slowly and met Mickey’s gaze. Just when Ian thought his legs would give way Mickey was there, pulling him down onto the couch and into his side. Ian wraps his arms around Mickey’s middle, tucking himself into his side and taking in the familiar scent. It was then that it him, Mickey was home. Mickey was his comfort and he’d nearly fucked it all up.   
“I’m sorry” Ian whispered tearily. “I barely remember what happened but I’m sorry”   
Mickey sighed but didn’t verbally respond, only pulled his boyfriend – his Ian – closer. The couple sat like that for a while, Ian sobbing quietly into Mickey’s shoulder and Mickey just holding him close. 

~~~~~  
“Can you tell me what happened in the weeks before I came here?” Ian asked softly. Once Ian had calmed down the pair decided to get some air and where now wandering the grounds, hand in hand.   
“You really don’t remember?” Mickey questioned. Part of him wished he could forget too.   
Ian shook his head. “Not completely. I remember us fighting and somehow I ended up in a club in boys town”   
Mickey grimaced, Ian’s disappearance only lasted a few weeks but it hurt like a bitch. Mickey had never been so scared in his life. Then finding him in that damn club with all those geriatric fuckers fawning all over Ian’s coked out ass was like a kick in the gut.   
“Yeah, we fought. Fuck, we screamed at each other” Mickey started in a low voice. “After a while you got jack of it and took off. Left in the middle of the night, no note or nothin’. Fuckin’ scared the shit outta me. Lip found you first down in boys town a week or two later. But you ran away from him too. I tracked you down a coupla weeks later face down in the snow”   
“Fuck” Ian shivered. He stopped in the middle of the path and pulled Mickey close. “I’m sorry Mick”  
“Yeah me too. I shoulda done somethin’ earlier but I buried my head in the fucking sand”  
Ian placed a soft hand on Mickey’s cheek and looked the older boy dead in the eyes. “You’re not to blame here Mick. My fucked up brain and genetics are” Instead of replying, Mickey placed a quick soft kiss on Ian’s lips.


	6. 22 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long but I've been traveling and am only just getting back into reality. I feel like I've dragged this story on a little too much so I'm pretty much ending it here. I don't really know where to take it from here and I think it's covered the prompt and then some. I've got a few other things in the works so keep an eye out!
> 
> Much love.

Mickey groaned as Ian pushed into him. It felt like a lifetime since they last fucked. Of course, it wasn’t true. They’d fucked plenty of times. But this time felt different. It felt like a new beginning. Maybe that had something to do with where they were fucking. It wasn’t a quickie in a dirty public restroom or in either of their childhood homes. They were fucking for the first time in their own apartment. 

Ian spent three months in hospital after his initial diagnosis and then moved back to the Gallagher house. Mickey was a permanent fixture at his side and it as their first taste of living together, even though they were surrounded by Ian’s siblings. Naturally in a house as full as the Gallagher home, it was hard to get much privacy. So, about a year after Ian was released and his meds had settled the couple decided it was time to find a place of their own. Now that he was back on his feet, Ian had been picking up work at a supermarket near the Northside and Mickey was working at a bar a few streets over. 

“Can you believe we’re here Mick?” Ian grunted as he thrust harder into his boyfriend. Mickey was a sweaty mess beneath him so his response was incoherent. Ian looked down at his blissed-out partner and leant down to capture his lips. Ian’s grunts became guttural as his climax grew. It came from his toes and built up through his legs until it got to dick and exploded into Mickey, who followed with just as much gusto seconds later.  
“Holy fuck” Mickey panted as Ian dropped onto the mattress beside him. “It been a long time since I came that hard”  
“Me too” Ian responded in a raspy, worn out voice. He made quick work of cleaning them both up and rejoining Mickey in bed.  
“It’s hard to believe we’re here, but I’m glad we are” Mickey whispered as he curled into Ian’s side. Ian drifted off to sleep with a grin. 

~~~~~  
“Honey I’m home!” Ian called as he entered the apartment a few weeks later.  
“You need to stop that shit” Mickey groans loudly from the kitchen.  
“Where have I heard that before?” Ian muses rhetorically. He rounds on Mickey, cornering the smaller man into the wall and looking down at him with predatory eyes. Mickey shivers under Ian’s gaze, his face heating up the longer they stare at each other. Mickey makes to push Ian away but startles when Ian growls.  
“Don’t push me away Mick” Ian whispers lowly as he steps forward and presses their bodies together. Mickey hardens under Ian’s touch, biting down on his lip.  
“Wh-what the hell’s gotten into you?” Mickey asks as Ian’s hands find their way under Mickey’s cotton tee. Mickey’s omega purrs at the attention from his alpha.  
“You complaining?” Ian’s voice is laced with heat and lust and Mickey shakes his head. “That’s what I thought” 

Something had definitely gotten into Ian but Mickey wasn’t about to question him further when Ian picked him up and carried him to their bedroom. Mickey landed with a soft ‘oof’ in amongst the luxurious bedsheets Ian had insisted they buy themselves. At the time Mickey had balked at the ridiculous price of the sheets and blankets but didn’t take long for him to see the merits of soft bedding. Mickey scrambled up to the head of the bed and watched with hooded lids as Ian shed his clothes and climbed onto the bed, stalking towards him.  
“Why do you still have your clothes on?” Ian asked. He sat back on his ankles inches from Mickey’s feet, observing the older man. Mickey didn’t have to be told twice, he shed his own clothes in record time before sitting back against the headboard and spreading his legs as wide as he could manage. Ian chuckled as he gripped Mickey’s ankles and yanked him down the bed. Mickey’s surprised yelp a was swallowed by Ian’s lips on his own. While they kissed Mickey could feel Ian’s hands exploring every inch of his body. Ian’s fingers found Mickey’s nipples and Mickey arched his back as Ian pinched and kneaded them. All too soon Ian disconnected their lips and started a trail down Mickey’s throat, paying special attention to that sweet spot behind Mickey’s ear.  
By the time Ian was dipping his tongue into the crevasse of Mickey’s bellybutton Mickey was a rock hard, writhing mess.  
“C’mon Gallagher, get in me already” Mickey moaned as Ian’s teeth grazed over his hip bone.  
“So impatient” Ian tutted. “What, not enjoying this attention? I can stop if you like”  
“Don’t you fucking dare!” Mickey shouted as he rose to his elbows.  
Ian’s chuckled was guttural and dark. “Then quit your complaining, lay there and let me have my way with you”  
“You fucker” Mickey muttered lowly. Ian hovered over him, staring down with lust filled eyes.  
“Excuse me?” Ian’s alpha was back and Mickey’s omega retreated instantly.  
“Nothin’, I’m gonna shut up now so you can get back to work” Mickey whimpered. A sound of approval escaped Ian’s lips as he lowered his face to capture Mickey’s lips. At the same time a hand tweaked the omega’s nipples. Mickey arched his back as Ian’s lips kissed their way down his body. 

Mickey was a withering, sweaty mess ten minutes later and Ian hadn’t even touched his cock. He was rock hard and didn’t know how much more he could take. He jumped in surprise when a trickle of cold lube hit the back of his thighs which were now tossed over Ian’s shoulders. Ian’s fingers traced the lube through his pubes and entered his ass.  
“Fuuuuccccckkkkk” Mickey groaned as Ian inserted more fingers, stretching him out perfectly. Mickey’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when Ian’s teeth grazed the head of his cock teasingly.  
“Please Ian” Mickey’s voice was barely audible. Ian obliged by removing his fingers and slammed into Mickey with such force, the omega’s head hit the headboard. Ian growled as he gripped Mickey’s hips so hard the bruises were already forming beneath the skin. The couple screamed in unison as they came together, Ian collapsing on top of Mickey when his knees gave way.  
“Get off” Mickey shoved at Ian as he tried to, unsuccessfully, extricate himself from under his alpha.  
Ian shifted onto his knees but yelped in pain as he tried to pull out.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Mickey groused.  
“I…I can’t pull out” Ian stammered as he put his hand between them to see if it helped. It didn’t. 

Ten minutes later they were both in the same position with no relief. Ian had managed to reposition himself on top of Mickey so he wasn’t crushing his omega.  
“So, how long is this meant to last?” Mickey asked. He could feel Ian’s cum drying between his legs and everything ached. He’d never say it out loud but he needed to get away from the alpha for a minute and regroup.  
“You think this has happened to me before?” Ian scoffed in disbelief. “Seriously?”  
“Dunno, how many omegas have you fucked?” Mickey didn’t really know why he was picking a fight.  
“What the fuck Mickey? Where the hell did that come from?” The hurt was clear in Ian’s voice.  
Mickey sighed, trying to shift to a more comfortable position. “I’d really like to take a shower so whenever you’re ready to pull out, it’d be great”  
Ian swore under his breath and winced as he pulled out and rolled onto his back. Mickey was up like a shot and into the bathroom within seconds. Ian tried not to be completely offended by Mickey’s actions but it was hard. 

~~~~~

“Are we gonna talk about the other night?” Ian asked as he joined Mickey at the kitchen table a few days later. They’d barely exchanged ten words in four days and Mickey couldn’t really explain why.  
“What got into you?” Mickey questioned without looking at Ian.  
“I lost control and let the alpha take over” Ian replied honestly. It had taken a bit of research, soul searching and a frank conversation with Fiona before Ian had come to that conclusion. It was the most obvious in retrospect. 

Mickey already had an idea of what Ian would say. He’d done his own research. But having his boyfriend actually confirm it was relieving. It was ridiculous really, Mickey knew Ian was an alpha but the dynamic had never came into play before. Their alpha and omega status had never been a factor before that night. Mickey had never felt unequal or submissive before that night. But it was different now, he was different now. When he looked up at Ian, it was like seeing the redhead in a whole new light. Ian had always been beautiful, but the way the morning sun hit his hair took Mickey’s breath away. Ian was gorgeous and Mickey was so irrevocably in love with him.  
“You claimed me” Mickey whispered as his omega purred happily. The realization had Mickey out of his chair and on Ian’s lap in seconds.  
“I did what?” Ian was a little bemused by the sudden wave of affection he was getting from his usually PDA-phobic boyfriend.  
“You fucking claimed me” Mickey repeated, clasping Ian’s face tightly between his hands and kissing him hard.


	7. I Need Your Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, a request.

So the general consensus is for me to continue this fic. For that to happen I need ideas. What would you like to see happen? Do you have any questions? Etc etc. I’m not promising anything but I’ll see what I can do.

**Author's Note:**

> What did we think? Should I continue?
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> If Tumblr is more your style, I'm over there too. Livefortoday-dreamforever


End file.
